


Glimpses of a Witch & Witness

by atthestars



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atthestars/pseuds/atthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina discovers the modern world of politics, and women's rights, with Abbie's assistance. Jenny realizes that Katrina might be a much more progressive woman than Ichabod or any of them had ever considered, and that the witch might be bound to both witnesses.</p>
<p>(Reference to Ichabod/Katrina, hinted reference of Ichabbie. Hints at the potential for a polyamory relationship between Abbie/Ichabod/Katrina.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses of a Witch & Witness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sleepy Hollow fic, and my first fanfic in any fandom in about 2 years. I apologize it it falls short in any way.

“Why, this is marvelous.” Katrina looked over her shoulder, her eyes shining bright. “Can you and your brethren vote as well? I know you’re free, which is wonderful, but is it true that all women and races have been granted the same rights?”

“For a few decades now, yes. Mostly. Here in the US, that is.” Abbie said drily, rolling her eyes. She was torn between being offended and sharing in the other woman’s wondrous joy. “As long as Hawley stays on our side, I’m sure we can get you a voter registration card and you can exercise all the rights you were denied during your life.”

“Really?” Katrina rose from her seat and embraced Abbie. “Oh, we shall change the world, you and I. You and Ichabod may be the witnesses meant to save it, but others shall have their impact as well. I am glad to fight along side you.”

Abbie cocked and eyebrow, lips pressed together, as she fought off both her cynicism and amusement. The witch wasn’t quite the new to the modern world puppy her husband had been, maybe because she’d had some insight into the progress the world had made while she’d been trapped in Purgatory.

“It is a glorious world laid before us, is it not, Abbie?” Katrina stared at her with such hope and determination in her eyes.

She sighed, pouring a couple of drinks. “Indeed, Mrs. Crane, it is. It is quite the world you and your husband will live in.”

The redheaded witch looped her arm through that of the shorter woman’s. “The world that _we_ live in, Abigail. You are rather an important part in my life. _Our_ lives.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of Abbie’s lips. “Never think otherwise.”

Katrina combed her fingers through Abbie’s hair as she smiled. “You are quite lovely. But I am sure you know that already.” The witch turned her face to the sun shining through the cabin window, taking a deep breath. She exhaled, her eyes twinkling. “Unlike my dear husband, I am more willing to try to acclimate myself with the times. Shall we go shopping?”

Abbie, eyes widening, nodded. “Sure. Why not?”

“Lovely.” The taller, much older woman beamed at her before heading into another room. “Give me just a few moments to use the…bathroom, it’s called?”

"Mmhmm," Abbie said with a nod before watching the mystical woman leave the room. She sighed, shaking her head,

Jenny bore a smirk, the amusement reaching her eyes, as she sidled up next to her sister. “So, you and Katrina—“

“Don’t even start.” Abbie glared at Jenny. “Not a thing, not going to happen, no chance. Ichabod adores her and she loves him, and I am not interested. In either of them.”

Jenny snorted and started cleaning a gun.


End file.
